


朱拱白菜PWP系列

by Topofwall



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topofwall/pseuds/Topofwall
Summary: *最近磕朱大虎 小白菜有点上头*回锅cp永远异常美味！*工作时永远文思泉涌





	朱拱白菜PWP系列

**Author's Note:**

> 预警: OOC属于我, 真人rps，PWP无剧情全程车，上头状态作品

“龙哥？” 白宇是从梦里被直接吻醒的。  
上一秒还在迷迷蒙蒙的梦里 然后就感到呼吸不畅 缺氧的肺叶和大脑开始反抗  
梦境戛然而止 白宇醒了

对方并没有回答他 沉默地放开了他的的舌头和口腔  
转而去亲亲吻他的唇角 下颔角 耳垂 颈侧  
意识完全清醒之前 对方熟悉的味道和触感已经诱发了白宇的条件反射  
他下意识地抬手抱住了对方的脑袋 甚至体贴地偏过头去方便对方进一步攻城略地

他的龙哥仍旧一语不发 感受到他环上来的手 几不可查地顿了顿  
然后埋首在白宇的肩头吮出一个吻痕  
白宇仍不住轻轻笑了一声 声音低沉 被闷在胸腔里回转

对方似乎终于解了渴 愿意停下来抬头看向他  
“龙哥你多久回北京的？”白宇的手轻轻揉了揉朱一龙的头发，刚睡醒声音懵懵的。  
“晚上。” 朱一龙瞪着长睫荫蔽的双眼看着他 微微下垂的眼角纯情又无辜  
但是抵在白宇乳首画圈揉捏的手指却出卖了他  
“嘶！” 被碰到要害的白宇忍不住弓起腰 仰头献出了脖颈  
被朱一龙迅速俯首含住了喉结  
”哎哟龙哥！怎么这么急？“ 白宇忍不住哑哑地惊叹出声 但却仍然乖顺地高抬下巴方便对方的一切动作  
被调侃的那个人耳朵迅速地红了起来  
朱一龙用胳膊撑起自己 从喉结向上舔吻回了嘴唇 既而拉开一点距离看向白宇的眼睛  
他忍不住笑起来 有点害羞的意味 眼角的纹理都含情脉脉  
”有两个月了吧？“  
”两个半月都快有了，你不是最近忙着……唔！“ 下身被突然隔着内裤包裹着轻轻按压揉捏  
朱一龙看着自家的猫失神地微张开嘴小小声地唔咽 两只小爪子却不安分地也来解自己的裤子  
————————  
“可……可以了，龙哥！龙哥……唔，哥哥……真的可以了。”白宇把脸埋在交叠的胳膊里  
他难耐地趴在床上 跪着的两条腿不住打颤 几乎不能承力  
细腰窄胯被对方一只手轻松捞起离开床垫  
对方另一只手则在他的穴眼里换着角度戳刺悬转抠挖 几乎要弄出花来  
“好久没这么帮你弄了。不喜欢吗？”跟动作完全不同，他龙哥的声音仍旧低低软软的  
他怎么还先委屈上了？ 白宇心里全是问号  
算了 他的龙哥 除了自己宠着还有什么办法？  
“唔嗯！……喜欢喜欢喜欢！” 一边忍受着前列腺被不断刺激的快感，他一边还得对对方进行口头安抚，“我这不是等不及……诶！不行了龙哥！等一下！求你了求你了……嗯……”  
前列腺高潮剥夺了白宇的言语功能 腰身弓到了极点  
和从前一样 身后的这个控制狂在床上永远都不许他自己碰阴茎  
身体已经逐渐适应了来自后面的快感和高潮  
还没有从高潮的战栗中回过神 粗热的家伙已经抵上了仍然在不住收缩的后穴  
感受到了危险临近 白宇这才完全忆起这个人床上床下多表里不一  
“等下！哥哥！！别别别！” 他一边惊慌地胡乱喊着 一面下意识地拖着酸软的双腿往前爬  
可是对方却毫不留情地追了上来  
两只手一齐死死锢住了他的腰 然后阴茎缓慢却毫无旁意地慢慢捅了进来  
被填满的感觉久违又美好 刚刚高潮过的身体疲惫却更加敏感  
白宇不住地颤抖 发现自己的生理泪滴落下来打湿了床单  
他的龙哥体贴地等他适应了几秒 然后扶着他的腰开始抽插  
“哥哥你慢点，我这几天没休息好受不住的。”白宇抽抽鼻子糯糯地和他家龙哥打商量  
却换来对方狠狠地顶了两下  
白宇没忍住哭腔叫出一声 然后决定老老实实闭嘴挨操  
——————————————  
“哥哥你……唔嗯……要不要，歇会儿……刚下，飞机，不，累吗？”白宇坐在他龙哥的胯上 被对方顶得一句话颠了几颠 分了几段才说完  
“你…别说话了。” 朱一龙感觉自己额头的青筋肯定又爆出了 他抬起一只手拽着自家猫的下巴迫使他低头张嘴 然后狠狠地把舌头顶了进去  
白宇也不扭捏 伸出胳膊环过对方的脖子认认真真地接吻  
绵长的吻被身下不断的顶弄搞得磕磕碰碰的 尝到嘴里的血腥味白宇才迷迷糊糊地想 大概自己的嘴唇又被磕破了  
朱一龙放开了白宇的嘴唇 最后狠狠地顶了几下 然后咬咬牙准备退出来  
却被陡然夹紧的穴肉强留在里面  
“干嘛呢干嘛呢哥哥？” 小猫咧着嘴 笑得眼睛弯弯的，“跑什么跑？”  
“太着急没来得及拿套。你忘啦？”朱一龙咬着牙，拼尽全力地克制自己，“弄到里面你肠胃又要难受。快点，放松！”他忍无可忍地轻轻拍了拍对方的屁股  
“哎没事儿！待会儿龙哥帮我弄干净就行！”看着骑在自己身上的这个人还在不怕死地继续勾引，朱一龙终于没忍住  
双手绕过白宇背后 向上扣住了他肩膀  
白宇被牢牢固定住 只得生生承受着每一次撞击  
他觉得有点受不了了 忍不住把手抵在他龙哥的胸口轻轻推拒  
带着哭腔的声音也憋不住一股脑儿往外跑 弄得两个人都情动又难耐  
在白宇觉得自己快要撅过去时 终于等到了对方的释放  
—————————  
白宇懒懒得被对方从身上抱下来放到床上  
他半眯着眼睛看着他龙哥从耳朵到脖子到肩的皮肤全是红的  
他看着对方稍显无措地凑过来 眼睛亮晶晶地全是笑意  
白宇忍不住伸出手去戳了戳对方嘴角：“哥哥你真可爱！”  
然后他被他龙哥抱了起来 带去浴室洗一个暖乎乎的澡


End file.
